


The Empire's Child

by Aj090901



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Galra Empire, M/M, Zarkon Tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: AU - Where Keith's birth is celebrated by Zarkon, who is trying to fix the universe and his family. He is loved by all before he is kidnapped by the Blades of Marmora. His pod goes off coarse and crashes on Earth where he is found by a farmer. Years later Keith grows up and returns to space. But will he find his real family?





	The Empire's Child

Zarkon never smiled. He just did not do mundane things such as that. He was always above you, you can only ever look up at him. Few had ever seen Zarkon on an equal playing field, there was no one that had ever been on a level that looked down on him. At least no one that lived to tell the tale of when he was weak and low. Zarkon may not smile, but he was capable of emotions. He was not a steel block, he was able to be moved, to be swayed. The people that had his ear were the people that stood beside him loyally. Must see Zarkon and think he is a cruel leader. He is not contrary to popular belief. He tries his best to integrate the people he conquers into his civilizations system. He has a goal, one that has a pure heart in it. He does not want to hurt anyone, he only wants peace for everyone. To do that though, he needs to be able to control what happens. And this, this is the only way he can see that allows the best possible future. He just wants to help.

His people know this. They know his goal to their core because this goal has consumed their people. It is all that matters, this goal has ten thousand years of effort planned for it. Some do not agree though. Some want to allow these planets a choice. To join them or to not join. They should be able to decide, so they rebel against Zarkon. What they do not realize is that if people are not united under one name then they will fight each other. Once they are one there will be no enemy to protect themselves from. If they have to die for Zarkon to reach this goal then so be it.

For years, eons, these thoughts were the only that came to Zarkon’s mind. For what else should he think of. And then it happened, a child. Lotor was born in Zarkon’s name. The only problem was that he would be targeted for being Zarkon’s son, so Zarkon pushed him away. He kept him close though. For the thought of a child brought up hope into those around. Lotor grew up cold though. Never did he smile, this only decreased the hope. People looked at him and realized how the war destroyed the innocent mind of a child. How this young boy never got the chance to play and was immediately sent to adulthood.

Zarkon only wanted one thing, now. Yes, he wanted peace, but he wanted that child innocence back. He wanted to return to a time when he could have helped Lotor, but it was too late. So when Sendak proposed to Krolia that hoped sparked. Every marriage, especially one between members of such high ranking and of nobility, was expected to produce a child in their combined names. So Zarkon waited patiently, watched their love bloom right under his eyes. That was all he ever did now, watching. The day of their wedding a feast was held. Most believed they would not produce because of their ranking as Zarkon’s most trusted. The time they would need would never be able to present itself. No one saw the way Zarkon watched with patient and expecting eyes. No one that is except Krolia.

She could feel the hawk-like eyes watching her and her husbands every move. She knew what he wanted and that desired was shared by her. It was just that she did not truly know what Zarkon could want with her child. Well, that was not necessarily true, a child born of his best. With both her and Sendak’s unique techniques, their child would be a monster. A true force to be reckoned with, if that was the path he chose. She only hoped to give him the chance he deserved to be free from his parent's destiny. A chance to do as he wished.

So when the rumors escaped that Krolia could not produce an heir many became distant. What it must feel like to be so ready and expecting to find that it would be impossible. That was when it happened. The day she placed in her request was they day she silenced the court. Temporarily.

Sendak’s own eyes were widening by the minute as she spoke. Glee and excitement appearing in his eyes. Other members of the court started in surprise at her speech. All the while she stared head-on at Zarkon as something unexpected occurred. His lips barely twitched, but they twitched. Just barely for the first time in centuries, a tick in his expression was shown.

Commander Prorok stood up in shock. Throwing his chair back as he exclaimed, “Maternity leave?!” His reaction spurred others into action.  
Commander Trugg stood up with a gleeful smile spreading across her face. “A child? Truly?” She walked closer to Krolia and took her hands. “I had heard that it was impossible, but of course you would prove them all wrong.”

Commander Gnov smiled and nodded his head as he smacked Sendak on his back. “Congratulations.” Sendak smiled widely, turning to his wife with an unbelievable expression. He walked slowly to her reaching out with his arms.

His bottom lipped wobbled as he smiled at her, “A child.” Krolia smiled gently at her shaken husband, taking his hands into her own. She nodded deeply, a small almost unnoticeable blush adored her face. “A child,” Sendak repeated as if he could not believe his luck.

Krolia smiled at the entire room before facing her husband once more. “Would you like to know the child’s gender?” As her words left her mouth everyone in the room stilled expectantly. They each eagerly awaited Sendak’s response. To be graced with the knowledge of the couple's future.

Sendak’s eyes widened before his smile widened and he nodded his head enthusiastically. “Oh, please. Yes!” He gripped her hands tighter bring them to rest on her stomach. He smiled at her eagerly forgetting who was even in the room with them.

“She smiled gently turning to eye Zarkon for his permission to reveal the information. Zarkon inclined his head slightly wanting to know as well. “It is a boy.” She spoke softly, which truly seemed to be the loudest in the world. Everyone in the room cried out in joy as they know knew the gender. To her side, Sendak repeated on multiple times, “A son?” as if knowing the gender made the child somehow more real.

Everyone in the room stilled though, but their smiles remained when Zarkon spoke. “How wonderful. A child. Permission granted. Your maternity leave will start now.” She smiled broadly, knowing that her child would be perfectly safe now. “Although, I still expect you to attend our meetings until your last two months.” She nodded eagerly in agreement, as Zarkon looked upon her fondly. “Alright, then how about a feast. To celebrate such a joyful occasion.”

All the generals and soldiers attended the feast. Even little Lotor crawled out of his studies to appear. Lotor, though already ten was amazed by the thought of a child. He stuck to Krolia’s side as she gazed up at her in amazement. She smiled gently at him as she spoke, “You know children are born every day, correct?”

Lotor nodded with a smile still gracing his face, “I know that. It is just that I have never met a person that could bring life into the world. What does it feel like?” He scooted closer to Krolia still gazing at her with complete bewilderment in his eyes.

She laughed gently at his question. “I do not know yet, I can not feel him. Yet. When he starts to move I will allow you to be one of the first to feel his kicks.” She laughed again as Lotor’s face lit up at the prospect of being able to touch the unborn child. As the feast continued Lotor never strayed from her side, proclaiming that he would protect the baby no matter what. Zarkon looked at the childish scene with love in his eyes. This, this right here was what he wanted. This was what he had been waiting for.

 

_________

Eight months later on a beautiful night, the three moons came together to shine brightly. It was a phenomenon that Zarkon had never seen before. It was a warning of the future. Something was going to happen that changed the entire game. The entire day Zarkon sat worried on his throne and then it happened. Kelli’s went into labor. Her screams filled the crowded halls as every general waited anxiously for the screams to lessen. Worry was etched into each of their faces as the child was born a month and a half before his due date. The nurse passing by tried to calm them and tell them that it was normal for children not to be born on the exact date. Finally, the screams ceased. The silence was so much worse than the screams and they were told nothing. They all were forced to leave for meetings and duties without knowing a thing about Krolia nor her child’s conditions.

During the meeting with Zarkon, a knock boomed through the meeting room loudly. All froze because only one thing had occurred yesterday night to cause Zarkon to be informed. The door was slowly pushed open to reveal Krolia with her sweaty hair sticking to her neck. Her small tail was untamed and Sendak has an arm around her waist. She smiled at Zarkon before bowing her head. Zarkon’s eyes, as well as the rest of the generals immediately zeroed in on the small bundle in her arms. Lotor standing next to his father side physically peeled up at the sight.

Krolia moves to stand closer and asked Zarkon in a low and hoarse tone, “Would you like to see him?” At Zarkon’s nod, she moved closer slowly before moving a piece of the blanket aside to reveal the baby. Zarkon’s gasp filled the room surprising all in the room to freeze in shock as he smiled gently. Although to the commanders surrounding him it was a terrifying bloodthirsty smile the small babe in Krolia’s arms seemed to disagree if it’s giggle meant anything. With wide eyes Krolia offered him the child, “Would you like to hold him?”

Zarkon turned his eyes up to her briefly before reaching his arms out for the child. Upon being placed in his arms the small pudgy hands reached up trying desperately to grasp Zarkon’s mask. The child’s giggles filled the meeting room as Zarkon gently rocked the child in his arms. “His eyes.”

At his comment, Krolia nodded her head, while the commanders cocked their heads curiously. Krolia smiles proudly at her husband as she responded, “The eyes of the voice.” At her statement gasp came from the commanders filling the room. Zarkon tilted the child slightly so that he was practically sitting up. This way his round wide eyes were on full view for the commanders. His eyes shone brightly like the corners of the universe where only stars could be seen, like the Voice. His bright violet eyes sparkled with individual stardust. Dark shadows illustrated the depth of the vast universe. His eyes looked at each of them in wonder and awe. Each one of the commanders smiled gently at the small babe.

He resembled his mother greatly. He had a pale purple skin complex and a great amount of ebony hair sat atop his head, practically burying the small child. His hair was already to his eyes even though he had been born early. A small ebony tail was wrapped gently around Zarkon’s wrist as he patted his heads together, giggling at the commander's faces. The child reached his frail wrist out and patted Lotor on the head, who had remained gobsmacked at the sight of the small child. Upon feeling his head being pat he smiled at the child and began to coo. The child reached his small arms out towards Lotor squeezing his small fist. Beckoning him closer. Lotor allowed the child to grip his pointer finger with his small fist. The child gurgles happily and brought his other finger up to reach for his other hand.

Krolia smiles at the scene sweetly, for none had ever seen Zarkon react the way he did. Although, no child had ever been born with the eyes of the Voice. The Voice is the Galra’s known religion. Her colors represent her vast knowledge and the unknowns that were always present. This color was the color that always appeared where she had been. Which meant that this child born under the three moons had been blessed. This precious child would change everything the universe had come to know and accept because that was his mission.

 

________

Krolia smiles gently at Zarkon’s son. Lotor has yet to leave her child’s side. No matter what he was told. When it was mentioned to Zarkon he merely nodded his head and said nothing on the matter. Little Keith loved the attention. He would grasp Lotor’s hair and instead of pulling where other infants would he would just hold it. Not too tightly, but not to loose that it might accidentally slip away from him. Krolia could already see his calculating eyes working at rates even she, the mother of this child, could not predict. Keith was especially skilled at relating what he wanted to his parents and those around him. He barely cried and the only time he did cry was when a Druid tried to hold him. Although most of the time he spent playing in the throne room with Zarkon he would stare at Haggard. Haggard would wave at the cute baby and on one remarkable evening baby, Keith had waved his pudgy hands at her giggling.

Whenever Krolia and Sendak have pulled away to work, Zarkon requested that the child is placed with him. Keith truly loved Zarkon despite his scary face and loved to sit on his throne with him. Although apparently, Lotor had gained Keith immediate affection. The moment Lotor entered a room Keith would lock on to him and hold out his arms expectantly. Krolia giggles slightly as she watched Keith place a sloppy kiss on Lotor’s cheek. The crown prince was unexpectedly not disgusted, but more pleased with the display of affection. Lotor turned slowly till he faced Krolia. He looked at her with determined eyes as he built up the courage to ask what the entire council was waiting for him to ask. “May I have your son, Keith’s hand in marriage?”

After finally getting the words out he ducked his head in a shown of submission waiting for her response. Krolia chuckled placing her hand on his shoulder, the one not occupied by her babies head. “I do not think there is a better person suited to take care of my son.”

At her words, Lotor looked up at her in glee, before calming down. “I thank you then.” He nodded at her with a serious face before turning back to Keith who giggled happily at having Lotor’s attention back to him. Lotor smiles before whispering lowly, “I will need to buy you something as an engagement gift. Perhaps a pendant.”

Krolia smiles at the sweet scene, knowing that her son would be alright in the hands of a man so gently. Lotor would grow up to become a fine young man with a high position in his father’s empire that he earned. Her son would not be forced to follow in his parent's footsteps. He could choose what to do with his life.

 

__________

Fire reigned across the central spaceship. Chaos was everywhere. The blades of Marmora had set up a bomb in one of the hangers. Guards rushed to there post and the entirety of the ship was on high alert. Except for the room quarters. Where little Keith slept alone unbeknownst to the chaos occurring all around the ship. Lotor was at his study lessons and Zarkon was going over information about the traitors. Information to graphic for the small child’s eyes. His parents had been summoned to the council room. Which left no one to watch over the tiny babe. Keith slept undisturbed by his surrounding environment. Completely bliss to the world.

In the commotion, no one had been able to check in the baby. Only for when they believed all the traitors captured to return to their quarters and hear a scream. Sendak was hysterical to see her baby missing. Krolia has charged from their room in anger. She headed straight for the holding blocks to question where her baby was. But it was too late.

During the chaos, the blades of Marmora had whisked little Keith away from the space station. Gone was the blessed child into the dark oblivion. The Marmora has sent the child alone in a pod. Alone and abandoned the child drifted into space. Only to crash land on a farmer field. This farmer woke to the cries of a purple baby. Yet the moment he touched the child his skin changed to match his. The only thing left behind that remained the same was the small pendant around his neck. The silver chain shone brightly with a black stone in the shape of a strange symbol. Strikes of purple lightning seemed to appear in the black abyss. As the farmer peered down into the child’s violet eyes he knew someone had lost something precious to them. It was only the soft white blanket wrapped around the baby with the engravement ‘Keith’ that he knew the child’s name.

This farmer swore to protect Keith until his family came to him. He never knew that his family could not find him. That they had searched and searched for their child. That they grieved and were filled with sorrow at the fact that their precious child was gone. He never knew that the heartbreak had been too much and the couple had been split apart. One remained at Zarkon’s side and another left her rank to leave the base. The space station was filled with only her memories of little Kieth playing amongst the soldiers. He never knew that the child’s betrothal had lost his heart and been sent away from the only place that held even a little bit of his love. This farmer never knew because he died years later before Keith could be with his missed family again. He never knew, but he made sure Keith knew that his family wanted him. That one day he would see them again. When the time came he only needed to look to the stars. So look Keith did, he looked and looked. Not knowing what his adoptive father meant, but trusting in him. He looked until a boy named Lance took him to the Stars.


End file.
